


Just an Ordinary Friday Night

by delighted



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, are there any other tags for fluffy domesticness that's fluffy?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-05 12:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5374943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delighted/pseuds/delighted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, the boys just want a quiet night at home....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just an Ordinary Friday Night

It had been an easy week, as far as these things went. Enough chasing and enough shooting to keep Steve from getting twitchy, and enough procedure and enough police work to keep Danny from having a breakdown. They’d left the office at a normal—“civilized,” in Danny’s words—hour each day, had real food for breakfast, lunch, and dinner every day, and they’d even had a decent amount of sleep every single night that week.

So, maybe you’d be forgiven for thinking that they might want to do something a bit more exciting when it came to Friday night. To be fair, if Chin and Kono had been free, they probably would have gone out for drinks at least, but as it was, they’d both had plans, so the boys were on their own. Which was just fine with them.

Danny and Steve had been more than contented to head home for a nice evening in. Steve made pasta with a homemade meat sauce while Danny made a salad and poured really big glasses of a somewhat middling Australian red wine. They’d eaten, as they tended to do, on the sofa. While they ate, they’d watched a game.

Steve had learned long ago to DVR a certain number of college football games, for Danny to watch on evenings like these. Pro games, Danny mostly cared about his Jets (and the losses of certain key teams), and Steve made sure he always had those recorded, and made sure he always had plenty of beer and snacks on hand for when Danny would yell at—uh, _watch_ —the game. But college games, he wasn’t especially particular, except that he did like to have a game on at least once a week during the season. Steve had found that if he recorded a bunch of games and just left them on, making sure Danny saw a reasonable amount, it went a long way to ensuring peace and contentment in the house.

So, there was a nondescript game on that they only vaguely paid attention to. They’d finished their meal and were sipping their wine, and turned to their books.

Steve leaned back on the sofa and put his bare feet up on the coffee table and opened his book to start reading. Grace, having discovered that Steve had only a vague and mostly incorrect sense of the Harry Potter books, had insisted he read them all, and being the dutiful uncle he was, he had applied himself admirably, and was currently half way thru _The Order of the Phoenix_.

As soon as Steve was settled, Danny turned sideways on the sofa, nestling his way under Steve’s arm. He was still partly paying attention to the game, but he’d opened his book as well, and snuggled up against Steve with a sigh. Steve smirked at that, his pleased, _see-Danno-really-does-love-it_ smirk, and kissed the top of Danny’s head.

“Love you, babe,” Danny murmured in response.

“Love you too, Danno.”


End file.
